To contribute to the development and assessment of tools, instruments, methods and assays that measure child health and well being for all relevant age groups for the National Children's Study and provide data collection and data processing for health measurements for a NCS Regional Operations Center. to provide data collection and data processing for health measurements for a Regional Operations Center for Continuation ofNCS Vanguard Study.